1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to apparatus for producing a hole in a thick ice cap covering a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In underwater survey or surveillance missions, sensors are deployed in the water medium for gathering data and transmitting the data to a remote location.
If the data gathering operation is conducted in cold regions, such as the Arctic, a relatively thick ice cap may be covering the surface of the water. Accordingly, a need exists for apparatus capable of penetrating the ice cap from the water side so that an antenna may be extended therethrough for data transmission to the remote location.
The present invention is a relatively simple and highly reliable apparatus to accomplish the required penetration of the ice cap.